swallowed_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Feng
Lou Feng is the main protagonist of Swallowed Star. [[Golden Horned Beast|'Golden Horned Beast']]' Body:' Talents: "Enhance" : Battle talent * Doubles the power of everything (all bodies, soul etc.) "Swallow" : Training talent * Can eat metal to increase his power "Clone" : Life saving talent * Can create another body (any race) that can train : * Star traveler level : First clone * Universe level : Second clone * Sector Lord level : Third clone. Techniques: "Absolute Space" : Burst of speed * First stage : 'Arc of Light' * Second stage : 'Ever-changing' * Third stage : 'Teleportation' Deity of the World: It is a special technique that allows the Golden Horned Beast to change its body size! Being able to 'shrink' and 'enlarge'. * Beginner (1st Stage): Enlarge or shrink by a factor of three. Strength can reach three times more than what it was before. * Advanced (2nd Stage): Factor of 9 for strength and body size. * Ultimate (3rd Stage): Factor of 36 for strength and 10000 for the body size. 8 Level Hunt: It is focused on movement. This technique belongs to close combat. Tearing Sky and Land: It is focused on close combat violence. This technique belongs to close combat. Gold Horn: It is focused on killing in 1 blow. This technique belongs to close combat. Evolution: Golden Horned Beast Progression. Mosha Clan 2nd Clone Body: Talents: * Cloning ** The Mosha clan were energy life forms. They don't have a fixed external appearance, they can change it at will. Of course, if they wanted to change into an enormous giant, maintaining their body’s defense of at least a universe level two, the energy usage would be huge. Hence normally they only changed to forms which weren’t too big. ** Their own body could transform, and the moment it copied the target’s soul energies, even undying beings, unless they used their spirit energy to enter their bodies and scan, from just the outer appearance or energy, they were completely undetectable. * Space ** They are naturally talented in comprehending space, so their appearances are extremely peculiar and their escaping methods cannot be predicted. ** The most amazing thing about the Mosha clan is that they are able to feel the ripples of space. They are a natural complement to the space origin laws. By allowing them to unleash any space techniques, their power will increase greatly. Remote Ocean body/Bloody Sea Nine Remoteness 3rd Body: There is not much information about these special organisms, since only Luo Feng managed to get a clone for himself. It can be said that as long as his own ocean remains, that his body will never perish. Remote Ocean body's life gene level is 300 times while the Sector Lord Level World Tree is around 1,000 times (the body he had hoped to receive but failed to breed). The information contained within the colossal body shed light on some of the mysteries of Nine Remoteness World. Remote Ocean body had two talent techniques. The first one was “Transformed Ocean” and the second was “Creation.” Transformed Ocean allowed Remote Ocean body to instantly turn into an ocean with a diameter of around 60,000 miles, and the time and space within it would be controlled by the ocean. The stronger Remote Ocean body got, the more control the body had over time and space. While he was still relatively weak, he could only affect time and space to a small extent, but when he became sufficiently strong, he would be like Nine Remoteness Master, whose grip on his Nine Remoteness Ocean had reached its limit. It was so powerful that no other universe masters even dared to enter Nine Remoteness Space. The second talent technique was Creation. When the body became an ocean, its flesh and blood were all transformed into a Bloody Sea, after which his Creation talent could extract energies from the ocean and reorganize the life genes to create new life forms. He could even create a new race—if he was proficient with the talent—and the new lives would always submit to the master who had created them. Started breeding in chapter 993, estimated to require 600 years to complete the process. In comparison, the earthling body took over a year to complete and the mosha body took 3 years and nine months. The stronger a body is, the longer it would take. Cultivation Techniques Soul Seal - Ten Thousand Blades Soul Seal Tower of the Void: It has Seven Floors in the Tower * 1st Floor: * 2nd Floor: * 3rd Floor: * 4th Floor: * 5th Floor: * 6th Floor: * 7th Floor: 9 Universe Tablet: It is one of the 52 Ancient Primal Chaos Tablets. The 1st picture was that of a drizzle of rain. However on careful examination, one would realize there were only 9 drops of rain! The 2nd picture was that of continuous rain. On careful examination, there was a total of 36 rain drops. The 3rd picture was that of a downpour. Large amounts of rain gathered together, there were a total of 108 rain drops. The 4th was that of a star diagram. One planet had 4 moons surrounding it. The 5th was that of a galaxy. With 12 planets within, everyone with different amounts of moons. The 6th was Galaxia, with countless planets forming a vast galaxy. Even when Luo Feng was viewing the picture before, he had asked Babata to count them but he too was unable to determine the number of planets, as there were many areas that were distant and faint. They seemed to be filled with planets, yet it was impossible to count the exact number. The 7th picture, seemed like a peculiar beast. The 8th was also similarly to the peculiar beast. The 9th picture was one with countless peculiar beasts, it was impossible to count them. Xi Luo Duo 4 Great Manual: # Beast God Armament # Beast God Howl # Beast God Transformation # Beast God Run Illusionary 7 Blades: * Nightmare * Illusion * Pensive * Bury * Dutchman's Pipe * Heaven's End * Hatred Time Space Scribbles: ? Supreme Demon Note Manual: ? 3,000 Space: ? Nan Shen Armament 36 Levels: It was created by the greatest doyen of the gold horn race Xi Luo Duo. This manual could be said to be the simplified version of the Armament. It was also a battle technique and also a form of studying the space and gold laws techniques. The techniques were separated into 36 levels. The weakest 1st level was one that someone with little comprehension of the gold and space laws could still use. The strongest last level, required someone at about official undying level. 10,000 Soul Control: the being that created this technique Ti Pu/Pu Ti. This 10,000 soul control is one of the top techniques to control a mother nest. 10,000 Soul control was split into 5 levels. * 1st level: 1 State of mind * 2nd level: 10 States of mind * 3rd level: 100 states of mind * 4th: 1,000 states of mind * 5th: 10,000 states of mind That 1st level was very simple. Normal sector lord level spirit readers would have to do very little work to attain success, the moment he reached that level, one could control 1 soul slave! The 2nd level was much harder, completing it would allow one to control 10 soul slaves, normal sector lord spirit readers would have to use a lot of effort to attain this stage. The 3rd level was extremely hard. Firstly, one had to reach up to 100 in soul amplitude to even have a chance of achieving this stage! Even with spirit energy amplitude reaching the normal sector lord limit of 100, it would require many years to study and train to actually be able to control up to 100 soul slaves. The 4th level was even harder. Sector lord spirit readers normally had no hope of achieving this, because firstly their spirit energy amplitude had to reach 1,000! Normally, only a few emperor level undyings could reach this level. Even if their amplitude reached 1,000, finishing this level was very hard. This level allowed one to control 1,000 soul slaves. The 5th level was a legendary level. The 1st requirement was that one’s spirit energy amplitude had to reach 10,000. However, even among the great universe country leader beings, very few of them had reached such levels. According to the book, this level was one that even the creator never reached, it was written only according to theory and logical imagination. Even the creator didn’t reach this 10,000 spirit energy amplitude requirement. This requirement alone had made it so that countless undyings had no chance at all, much less the even harder training for it. However the moment one completed it, his power would be terrifying, as they would be able to control 10,000 soul slaves. Beast God 7 Techniques: Completing the 1st 3 levels, one will be invincible amongst anything below the knights. Completing the 1st 6 levels, one will be invincible amongst anything below the universe masters. Completing the 7th level, one can become like a true beast god, akin to a true universe master, standing at the pinnacle of the universe. Wu Xi Luo Duo, has studied the beast god’s 7 techniques to create the Nan Shen 7 forms. The 1st beast transformation was a body amplification, similar to Deities of the world and the demon note inheritance and other amplification techniques. Beast god transformation only had 6 levels. The 1st would amplify 2 times. Beast god armament 1st form, Beast god descends The 2nd, 4 times. The 3rd, 8 times. ... The 6th, 64 times! The 2nd Beast god armament was a technique to use the Beast god armament. This was a true technique Xi Luo Duo had used to dominate the universe, killing many others. It seemed like a simple standard Beast god armament, however in Xi Luo Duo’s hands, it could decimate almost everything dominating trillions of races. The 3rd technique was the Beast god howl, this was a soul defense technique, and was similar to the Void pagoda Luo Feng studied. However, it was much stronger than that. No matter who it was, as long as he had a soul, it was necessary for them to study soul defense. And Xi Luo Duo was a spirit reader, hence the soul defense technique he created was naturally extremely powerful. The 4th was Beast god run, this was used to flee. The universe was vast and mysterious, with many ambushes hidden within. Being strong in battle was one thing, however what truly determined how long one lived was his ability to flee. Like Undying knight, going through countless life or death situations, treating the universe secret regions like his own garden, surviving through everything! Like the primal chaos guardian, having many separate bodies, this was a survival technique. Beast god run, if trained well, could raise one’s survival chances by at least 10 times! 4 techniques. 1 for body amplification, 1 for spirit weapon attacks, 1 for soul defense, 1 for fleeing. A technique specialized in fleeing, this had some similarities with the other two techniques…its name was Universe Strike Travel. Moon Policy: Created by Luo Feng himself. It is a fighter technique. First form is called Milky Way Across the Sky Nine Volume Nameless Manual: The 1st amplified life gene level by 3 times. The 2nd, 6 times. The 3rd… Until the 9th. Equipment Nan Shen Armament: The Nan Shen Armament is one of the nine godly weapons for the controller type spirit reader. It’s full name is the Hun Tian Yan or the Nine Layer Hun Tian Yan. The Nan Shen Armament’s normal form is that of a dark golden elongated rod. Within it lies 10,081 golden blades as thin as cicada wings Every blade is infused with profound engravings and energies of the origin laws. The nine godly controller weapons, which are the embodiment of origin laws, of which eight of them are gold, wood, water, fire, earth, wind, thunder and light. These eight origin laws can then be combined to form the majestic laws of either time or space,. The last of the nine godly weapons was created from the fusion of time and space; the two most profound of the origin laws. And the Nan Shen Armament, is a mixture of gold and space. As these two origin laws are fused to form the godly weapon, its power was immense. Nan Shen Armament has a total of nine forms. Each form is stronger than the other. Similarly, the difficulty to wield each of these forms soars as one goes up. The nine layer Nan Shen Armament is incredibly difficult to master! The First form: To a star level, it is incredibly difficult. To be able to unleash the first form during the star level, one would be deemed invincible in within that level! …… The Third form: To be able to unleash it during the universe level, one would be deemed invincible within the same level! It will not be too difficult to acquire a 1000 match winning streak even in the huge Battle-axe Coliseum. …… The Sixth form: To be able to unleash it in the domain lord level, one would be deemed invincible within the same level. Widening the field to the Ganwu Universe country, even the entire human race…a domain lord that could unleash the sixth form would be considered as one of the pinnacle warriors in the same level and even comparable to the same level golden horned beast. The Seventh form: If it were a level nine sector lord who is able to unleash it, that person would be at the pinnacle of sector lords. The Eighth form: This form is incredibly difficult to achieve. A level nine sector lord who is able to unleash the eighth form would be deemed invincible amongst the sector lords in the entire Ganwu Universe country. The Ninth form: The highest form. From time immemorable within this vast universe, no sector lords have ever been able to unleash the ninth form! This is because sector lords who are able to unleash the ninth form usually would have broken through to the undying level already. …… Nan Shen Armament is incredibly strong, but it also had its weakness. It was strong because of it’s nine forms, each more powerful than the one before. It was weak because of its difficulty. People with poor comprehension skill would be better off with normal spirit weapons. Nan Shen 7 Forms: * 1st Form -''' Illusionary Blade * '2nd Form -' Sky Piercing Blade * '3rd Form -' Blade Domain * '4th Form -' Optimum Power * '5th Form -' Space Slicer * '6th Form -' Blade World * '7th Form -' One rod to tremor the earth and skies * '8th Form -' Gold Blade slicing through Void * '9th Form -' Even undying isn't a foe '''Supreme Treasures: Star Tower The star tower strengthens your soul, willpower and consciousness. It can be used as a defensive treasure for both the body and soul (even universe supreme masters cannot inflict damage upon it) and an attacking treasure (soul attack, physical attack, etc). This star tower was something Mountain Sitting Guest created by chance within a special secret region back then. When it was close to completion, it interacted with a special gold light. Hence, it created this current star tower, making it different from the initial idea he had envisioned. The Star Tower can shrink to the size of a palm, taking the shape of a cone. It could be used as a horn. However, Luo Feng would need to enlarge the Star Tower if he wants to use it to escape. There are countless treasures within the star tower, one of which being the Star Map. Luo Feng's master, Mountain Sitting Guest, made some special treasures according to what the Star Tower produces. -> Tower Pearl (Low-level Soul Type Treasure) This is the pearl that fused with Luo Feng's soul. This pearl is the control center for the forbidden spaces within the tower, and sealing is the most important ability of the tower. The attacking and piercing are subsidiary. While the defensive abilities are secondary too, sealing an absolute warrior is its main ability. Force Armor Force Armor was refined and made according to Sitting Mountain Guest’s design. It was a true treasure in the form of a unique set of armor and was very different from the other true treasures Luo Feng knew of. The Force Armor was entirely different! Soldier, general, king, and emperor armor were all unrelated to law comprehension. Instead, they were dependent on bodily strength. Force Armor was the same way; it was dependent on bodily strength. If the godly body was not strong enough, it would be useless even if one had high law comprehension. If the godly body was strong, nothing would go wrong even if one had low law comprehension. Force Armor had three different forms. The first form required 100 million times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/1,000, soul attacks would be weakened to only 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to 100 million times that of a sector lord. The second form required 100 billion times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/10,000, soul attacks would be weakened to 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to one trillion times that of a sector lord. The third form required 100 trillion times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/100,000, soul attacks would be weakened to 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to 100 trillion times that of a sector lord. This was an extremely powerful life-saving true treasure. Once a universe master burned up his godly body to activate it, he would be able to activate the third form. With this form, any material attacks by super true treasures of other universe masters were rendered futile! Material attacks would pose no threat at all! These effects only applied as long as one was not facing off against a more powerful attack-based true treasure, such as supreme true treasures. Should such a supreme true treasure appear in the Original Star, a heated fight among numerous universe masters would occur. For one or two universe masters to lose their lives in the fray was nothing out of the norm. Pinnacle True Treasures: Absolute Guest Luo Feng looked to where Sitting Mountain Guest was pointing and saw the seemingly ordinary blade in a corner of the room. He walked over right away. The scabbard was a dusty gray, and on it were some sculptures that looked beautiful. The moment Luo Feng reached out to touch it, he felt the presence of an evil spirit that was so overwhelming that it invaded his body instantly. Within the vast, black space, a blade several tens of thousands of miles long hung suspended horizontally in midair. The blade was slowly being drawn out of the sheath, and the frightening evil spirit seemed to continuously invade Luo Feng’s willpower. The blade was completely unsheathed. A murderous intention whirled up in the air and spread all over. Special True Treasures Blood Cloud Pearl When worn, both power and aura are given out by Blood Cloud Pearl. It’s even able to change the structure of a godly body, and the bearer's power isn’t affected at all. It’s also able to camouflage true treasures. Top-tier True Treasures Northern Rock/Beast God Armor It was a wild beast that was black from head to toe. It had four powerful hooves and claws, as well as sharp fangs that pointed to the sky and a single horn on its forehead that gave off a shiny gleam… Its body was covered with layers of armor, as though it were filled with limitless magical power. Luo Feng was completely captivated at first glance. It was truly a stirring beauty. The black wild beast was around 300 feet tall, and it landed right in front of Luo Feng. It was then that Luo Feng realized, to his astonishment, that this was a dead creature. It was lifeless. This true treasure series consists of a total of 526 true treasures, of which 521 are ordinary true treasures, four are senior true treasures, and the remaining one is a top-tier true treasure. The sharp fangs and scales on its body, for instance, can be dismantled and used individually! Combining everything to form one body, its power is massive. Silver Dragon Phantom Ship (sold for treasure points) It would protect the user as long as he was inside the ship. Unless the enemy destroyed the ship, a material attack would be rendered almost useless, and a soul attack would also be significantly weakened. Though Silver Dragon Phantom Ship couldn’t change its direction flexibly, it was incredibly speedy running on a straight line and had mighty defending power. Two Winged Shi Wu Wings A treasure suitable for one trained in the fusion of the gold and space laws. As it’s suited for this fusion, the city leader gave it to Luo Feng. The origin of this item was a mystery. It’s material was incredibly sturdy, so much so that even a universe master wouldn’t be able to destroy it.The city leader didn’t walk the path of the beast god, hence he wouldn’t be able to use it perfectly. However his vision and perspective was incredibly broad, he was able to see its true power. The Shi Wu wings was mainly used for fleeing.According to the research, the city leader had discovered that the wings should have 3 forms. The 1st form was its normal form, after completing the Nan Shen 7 forms’ 1st level, one would be able to trigger it. Using the wings, one’s flying movement would be incredibly unpredictable. The 2nd form was where the wings would change, after completing the Nan Shen 7 forms’ 3rd form, the bone transformation, one would be able to unleash this 2nd form of the Shi Wu wings. When used, there would be a massive space disruption in the area, and that disruption would be the domain of the Shi wu wings. The 3rd form, after completing the 5th form, Horned section of the Nan Shen 7 forms, one would be able to unleash this 3rd form. When used, it would become a space tide, flying within this tide wouldn’t affect the wings at all. As its material was so sturdy even a universe master wouldn’t be able to break through, as long as they wrapped around the owner, it was a very good defensive item which was able to disperse a lot of attacks. And the feathers weren’t exactly real feathers, but sharp piercing knives.In flight, they could be used to attack and slash through anything! Shi Wu Wings The Shi Wu Wings were given by primal chaos city leader originally thought to just be a top-tier true treasure. The Shi Wu wings are actually much more powerful if all the fragmented pieces are brought together The first form was called “space and time in disorder.” Endless burning power flooded Shi Wu Wings along the engraving sculptures, the power triggered all the sculptures. Instantly, the second level of sculptures on Shi Wu Wings were completely utilized, and the silver wing immediately started to change. The wing became sharper, and golden threads appeared on it. An elegant but powerful force permeated from it. It made Shi Wu Wing stronger than ordinary top-tier true treasures. Blood Cloud Palace Blood Cloud Palace is a top-tier flying-palace type true treasure. It was an entire level higher than Sky Wolf Palace. Its sturdiness was unmatched and even universe supreme beings would find it hard to cause damage to Blood Cloud Palace. It could release a dark mist over an area as far as hundreds of billions of miles away. By making use of Blood Cloud Palace, one could continuously avert death. Low-level/Ordinary True Treasures: Star Map A huge map floated in the air above the boat, engulfing the entire boat. The over 10km long boat became but a tiny dot against this map. A terrifying energy emanated from it. This map’s energy was incredibly powerful, far exceeding the sealed stars. The map itself was a treasure. The sealed stars were treasures too. The map was able to absorb the sealed stars, and according to the information he gathered, it could at most hold 100,000 sealed stars! Every sealed star was a treasure. Once 100,000 sealed stars were absorbed by the map, it would make the star map become a true treasure. The star map could be used to imprint Luo Feng’s attack techniques and law engravings. The moment it attacks, the stars within would connect with the laws, its power was limitless. Nine Tiger River Nine Tiger River is a domain type true treasure, and it has mighty suppression and bounding power. If enemies are relatively weak, it can annihilate them instantly. It’s a domain type true treasure of the metal category. Undying fighters who become undying under gold law are able to wield it. Together with the gold law domain and the true treasure domain, the power can be multiplied. If someone becomes a universe knight under space law, he is also able to merge space law domain with the true treasure domain because space law trumps gold, wood, water, fire, and ground law. Those who practice time space are unfit for Nine Tiger River. Affiliations Earth - Luo Feng's home planet. Yun Mo planet Sect - Luo Feng became the sole inheritor of the Yun Mo planet Sect. His teacher, Hu Yan Bo, had left him three accounts in Galaxy Universe Bank Virtual Universe Company - Luo Feng becomes a core member by getting into the Absolute Beginning secret area of the four secret areas (later a part of the primal secret area). Hong Alliance - Once Luo Feng's strength was recognized he was allowed into the upper echelon of humanity. Other powerful beings also belong to this alliance, they devote their strength to the alliance and the alliance looks out for them and their race. Masters * Hu Yan Bo Sect Master of Yun Mo Planet Sect. Died on Earth and Luo Feng found his legacy. He become his disciple and obtained his heritage along with Living AI Babata. * True Yan Emperor He is Invincible Emperor with power equivalent to normal Knight. He belongs to the Ape man race and is the most sacred of his entire race. Has a total of 92 disciples, 23 had already fallen, and the number following him in primal chaos city is only 35. He is also a high level member of Virtual universe Company. His disciple, Tie Jun, with his title Bloodthirsty Emperor is only person among his disciples who managed cultivate to Emperor level. * Primal Chaos City Leader He is City Leader of Primal Chaos City in Primal Universe. He is one of most powerful cultivators in 'lower realm'. He is powerful even among Universe Masters. Belong to Virtual Universe Company and is one of it's leaders. In Hong Alliance, his rank is Palace Master which is something like leader. He has 27 surviving disciples which are 25 Knights and one Emperor Pinnacle. Luo Feng become his disciple at Volume 16 Chapter 28. He is his 32nd disciple. * Mountain Sitting Guest God King From another Chaos Verse. Created Earth. ☀Duan Dong River Great being from a nearly forgotten time. Lou competed in a comprehension test along with many of the great beings of universe ocean to become the inheritor of Duan Dong River's legacy. Quotes “''Pursue your limits, surpass your limits!”'' (Dojo of Limits Instructors) “''A fighter that doesn't want to become the world's strongest fighter, isn't a qualified fighter!”''' '(Dojo of Limits) “''Risks? Yes, I too want to take risks, the feeling of dancing with blades in the face of life and death, that was indeed a glorious feeling!” (Luo Feng) “''If we don't fight hard during this opportunity, we'll be struck down by lightning! If a god obstructs us we'll kill him, if a Buddha blocks us, we'll kill him!” (Luo Feng & Thunder God) “''A true warrior would never give himself excuses''.” (Luo Feng)